hogwarts2907fandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Once upon a Dream: by Our sweet Sneha
Once upon a Dream Chapter 1 : “Crucio” said the cold high voice pointing at the heap infront of his feet. The screaming voice of a girl echoed through the empty cellars up to the room above, where momentarily all sounds of activity stopped. Voldemort lifted off the curse, the girl fell back limply on the floor. Breathing hard, the girl opened her eyes. The snake-like face with its red slits for eyes, looked even more menacing, as she tried to sit up. “You amaze me Muggle. To be precise, I got a little shock when you ‘accidentally strayed’ across the Malfoy base. The girl remained silent as she thought that’s the best way to be. Those red slits look accurately spooky n scary when they are looking at you from within 10 feet. As she was thinking of the ways to escape, she saw a swift movement and noticed that voldemort had raised his wand again. But this time with a maniac glint in the slits….ready to strike her with the Killing Curse… “Avada …” “Master” burst another man into the room. The dark lord looked irritated but at the same time turned to face him. “What is it Severus? I warned everyone not to disturb me unless am done with my work” Voldemort turned to look at the muggle girl who is staring at the other man with a worried look in her face. “I am fully aware of the Dark Lord’s instructions its just that I’ve got some news which is far more important to the Dark Lord than ..” He looked at the girl with a pure disgust and loath. The girl seemed to cower a bit under his gaze but stared at both of them determinedly. “Is it severus”, the cold voice pierced the girl’s thoughts again, “whats the news then?” “It is about Potter, Master”, replied Snape in a voice which made the girl scared. “Potter and his friends are seen around in the Forest of Dean, Master.” The muggle girl stared back into Snape’s face. Nothing but shock revealing out of her brown eyes. “And from where did you get the news, severus?” “From the source we discussed.” Red slits stared into those cold black eyes with such intensity that the girl let her gaze fall from Snapes face. After a while, which seemed an eternity, Voldemort replied in a jubiliant voice. “Very well Severus. I shall look into the matter, which leaves you to take incharge of this filth…” Looking at the girl, he once again raised his wand and muttered , “Crucio” As the Girl started writhing in unbearable pain at his feet, Snape for the 1st time looked a bit disturbed. He raised his voice above the screams and said, “I’ll take care of her, Master” With a final nod to the most loyal servant, voldemort walked out of the door, leaving the limp, barely conscious body of the girl. Chapter 2: As soon as voldemort walked of the door , Snape muttered a non-verbal spell to lock the door of the cellar. Then walking in two strides, he dropped beside the Girl. “Look up, Sneha r you allright?” The girl opened her eyes and nodded barely. Sighing in relief, Snape asked, “why did you follow me, here? I told you not to.. see what danger you’ve got urself into, stupid girl?” “I wanted to be with you, Severus, wanted o help you”, said Sneha whispering. “Thanks to your presumption, now we both are in grave danger. If the dark Lord gets to know…..”, he broke off seeing tears swelling in those brown eyes before him. Sneha stared back. The silent words passed from brown to the black eyes. Snape looked a bit disturbed. Suddenly a shriek overhead brought both of them to the present situation. “Get up”, commanded Snape, getting back to his feet. Sneha did as she was told. Looking back into her, Snape said, “You’ve got to get out of here, before the Dark Lord returns. You need to hide yourself” “But I have nowhere to hide.. I am a mere Muggle. Anywhere I hide Vol-“ “Do not speak his name”, spat Snape, “You’ve got us in enough trouble with your stupidity.” Sneha stayed silent and merely looked into Snape’s face. “I’ll take you to Spinner’s End. You can hide there for the time being. The dark lord will not be able to find out.” Said Snape. “But what about the other deatheaters? Don’t they go in ur house ? They can find out easily .” said sneha. “since the Dark Lord’s using this place as his base, others are more concerned about here. And I am in no mood to call my pals n have a little party in my place, so I think that is the best place for you to hide”, said Snape with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Taking advantage of her silence, Snape spoke again more calmly n softly… “Come on lets not waste our time. He can come back any moment. We will have to apparate now. Take my hand.” Sneha glanced at snape’s face. His black eyes probing into brown and he seemed to get what she’s thinking… “don’t worry”, he said, “Potetr has already moved away from the Forest of dean… he’s safe..” Breathing a sigh of relief, Sneha smiled at Snape , who returned her smile a little. Sneha reached for his hand. Cold hard grasped the warm , soft one firmly. Sneha glanced back at Snape’s face and darkness engulfed then with a horrible sense of claustrophobia. Sneha closed her eyes. She cudn’t breathe.. fresh air filled her lungs again.. eyes watering and slightly choking she fell into a chair. “here take it,” said Snape offering her a glass of water. “Thanks”, mumbled Sneha drinking it up in one attempt, “I hate apparition.” Chapter 3: Severus smiled as Sneha and said “Sneha, donot leave this house under any circumstance”, with a pleading voice. She nodded. He continued,”you have got books to keep yourself engaged to, in my library, and the kitchen ladder is full so no worries about the food either.” “My only worry is you, Severus”, said Sneha in a small voice. “I’ll be fine” said Snape curtly, “now I’ll have to leave.” “But cant you stay a little more?” pleaded a small voice. Severus took a step towards her n said in a deep voice, “ The Dark Lord’s waiting for me and moreover I’ve got to give your death news to him also.” For the 1st time , after Lily’s death he shuddered at the thought of conveying this girl’s news to his Master. Is he imagining things, or is it really that the soft pale face infront of him seem to hold him back at his place in the spinner’s end. He doesn’t want to go back. He wanted to stay with the girl..to hold her hands and reassure that he’s with him..to reassure that the pains of The Cruciatus Curse is gone and wnt be back. She is safe and Voldemort can never hunt him down till Severus is alive. Voldemort – the name bought him back to his senses. There’s really no way of turning back. He has to carry on the Mission which dumbledore set him upon – he has to help Potter. He chose his path long back, and now there’s no escape from there. He will have to avenge Lily’s Death. “are you allright, Severus?” asked sneha, softly, breaking into his thoughts. “Yes I am”, he said with a curt nod again,” I must return now, its late already.” Sneha nodded merely. Turning back before he walked out of the door, Severus said, “Donot worry about me, Sneha. I’ll be fine and I know you’ll be fine too. I’ve protected this place with enchantments which noone knows except me. Take care of urself. You look Pale.” And he disapparated with a swish of his black cloak from the place where he was standing leaving Sneha alone in The Spinner’s End. Chapter 4: After Snape apparated, Sneha looked around the room. She saw a little door on the left leading to the Kitchen. Around the room, she saw books are stacked in neat piles along the shelves. On the right side she can see another road, leading to the stairs. Feeling that she needs some rest, she started climbing the stairs o the next level. Reaching the top floor, she looked around and saw two doors on both side of her. On the right the bedroom n on the left the bathroom. Glancing ahead, she saw the hint of red sky n caught the setting sun through the glass doors leading to the small balcony. She walked inside the bathroom. Running the tap, she looked into the Mirror on the top of the sink. A pale face is staring back at her with hollow looks..deep circles beneath those brown eyes. Her face resembles the look of a dead person. Splashing cold water on her face she looked back at the mirror. Tears started swelling into her two eyes. She let them fall. Suddenly hot tears started falling down fast… she made no effort to stop them .. After a while, she left the bathroom heading for the bedroom. She pushed open the door. Suddenly she found herself in green surroundings. Everywhere she looked, she saw the Slytherin color. Severus Snape made no less effort to show off his pride. Smiling a little to herself, she climbed back at the bed. Lying down she saw a Big “H” with the four colors and the house mascots overhead – the official Hogwarts Crest. She closed her eyes.. A snake-like face with red slits is looking at her.. “You are still alive..? My loyal servant lied to me..for you..for a mere Muggle girl..??? Laughing out loud, he raised his wand, with the similar maniac glint in those red slits, at her Heart. “Avada…” Severus lurched forward her, pushing her outh of the wand’s vicinity. “kedavra”, finished the Dark Lord. The flash of blinding green light hit Severus’s chest squarely. “NO”, cried Sneha waking up in cold sweat. Frantically she looked around the room for the red slits but saw noone. She realised it was a dream. A loud crash from downstairs raised fear in her again. Getting out of the ebd, she climbed down the stairs cautiously. A deserted room downstairs greeted her. Tiptoeing, she peered inside the Kitchen. Chapter 5 : “Did you sleep well?’ asked snape making her jump infront of the door. “How did you know am coming?” “a small speciality of ‘Wizards’”, he replied still with his back towards the door. “Oh right I forgot, professor Snape” said sneha with a glint of Laughter in her voice. “what are you doing here by the way?” “ Well I finished what was left to be done and came back here. I went upstairs but you were sleeping. So I thought of making something to eat.” With that, he flicked his wand at the pot which was brewing on the oven. The pot poured its contents into bowls neatly. Putting back the pot on the oven, he pointed at the stack of loaf and butter which flied into two plates waiting beside the soup bowls. “dinner’s ready”, said snape turning to look at sneha, who’s staring awed at the happenings. “Cool”, she grinned at him. The amusement in her voice made Snape smile broadly at her. Sitting down , they both started eating. After a while, Sneha spoke up, “So, did you convince Dark Lord that you’ve killed me?” Severus grimaced a little and nodded silently. “Goodness, and he seemed Convinced..? didn’t he use Leglimens on you to find out the truth?” Snape looked up, after taking a bite from his toast, he said , “the dark lord is more concerned with Potter at the moment to spare his thoughts for a muggle girl. And even if he had, am sure, I’ve given enough proofs that I can let the Drak Lord see what I want him to see, even when he’s using Leglimency against me..?” Turning back to his food, snape started eating. But sneha looked troubled. After a moment or so, when snape saw the plate infront of her remaining still untouched, he looked up and saw Sneha staring at him with a troubled look in his face. Seeing Snape looking at her, she cudnt hold back the nagging question anymore. “Where is Harry now?” Snape stared stonily at her and replied, “Am not sure, but he went to Godric’s Hollow in the Christmas eve.” “Now how did you know dat?” “The Dark lord apparently put Nagini in Bathilda’s house and hoped to capture Potter. But he escaped at the last moment”, concluded snape skipping the details about bathilda’s death. “Good Lord, that means Harry had a very narrow escape”, came the concerned reply. Both turned back to their plates, each submerged in their own thoughts. After a minute, Sneha spoke again, but this time with a slight edge in her voice. “Harry went back to Godric’s hollow. He must have been to the graveyard.”, she kept on speaking more to herself than to the person sitting across her, oblivious of the fact that he is already staring at her stiffly. “Imagine a boy of 17 years travelling to weirdest places, staying his weirdest conditions, eating craps and on Christmas eve goes to visit his Dad’s n Mum’s graves….” Feeling Snape’s eyes on her, Sneha looked up. As soon as those brown found the black ones, she clasped both her hands on her mouth n grasped. The unspoken name had already bought a cold draught between them. She looked frightenedly at snape, who after a while lowered his eyes and said in a hollow voice, “I think its late, we should get back to sleep.” He got up from the table and went to the living room without looking back at Sneha once. Pointing at the couches in the room, with his wand, he got them into a comfortable position to spend the night for one. Sneha followed him , after a while. Sensing her, Severus turned around. Looking at a particular spot above her shoulder, he said, “ You take the bed upstairs. I will be comfortable here.” Sneha nodded and started to speakup, “Am sor- “ “I think we can save our conversations till tomorrow morning. Its late and am tired”, cut in the cold voice. Without even waiting for her to get out of the room, he flicked off the lights with his wand, and got into his bed, turning his back to her. Recognising the dismissal, Snehamumbled a barely audible “goodnight” in his direction before leaving the room. Severus Snape has gone into his Solid-Shell again and this time She’s the reason to be blamed. Chapter 6: Pushing back the bedroom door, Sneha stepped inside. There’s a little window by the side of the cupboard. Walking over there, she stared at the tiny lights of the Charring Road, visible lightly over the mist, on the other side of the river. Memories came rushing back to her as she stood there with her head pressed against the cold glass of the window. It was a bright day with a little wind and no sun. The light grey clouds were floating carelessly across the sky. She loves this kind of a day. Waking up early, she decided to call up 2 of her friends and have a little picnic outside, by the river. Dressing up quickly, humming her favourite tune, she rang up her friends. But as luck would have it, one of friend is busy with her job interview and the other other one is down with flu. “No problem,” she muttered to herself, “if they cant go, I’ll go by myself. Am in no mood to waste such a lovely day by staying indoors all by myself.” She quickly packed her lunch in the picnic basket, locked the door and stepped out of the house. A chill wind welcomed her, immediately. The elderly neighbour greeted her over the fence. She waved and called out, “Good Morning, Mr.Robins. How’s ur cold now?” “Its loads better, love, thanks to your home-made cough drop.” Giving him a bright smile, she walked ahead only to be stopped by two little boys quarrelling over their marbles. Once again she sort them off. Giving a peck in the cheeks to both of them, she walked along. Her next stop was at the flower shop. “Good morning, Marilyn” said the girl in a bright tone. Marilyn grinned at her and handed her, the usual bouquet with the assorted flowers of red roses, pink tulips and violets. “Thank you, sweetheart.” She began to walk out of the door when Marilyn called her from behind. “Sneha, you forgot to take your thing, dear.” Smiling to her she handed her a White Lily. “Ah.. yes.. thanks dear, I almost forgot. Have a nice day. Bye.” She once again stepped on the road. Two blocks away, she waved at an elderly lady who was sitting in her garden. “Hello Jenny. Look what I’ve got for you.” Like everyday, she handed Jenny the bouquet of flowers. Jenny took it from her and gave a little kiss on her hand. She returned back the toothy smile in full earnest. “So where’s the young lady going today all dressed up so prettily?” “Oh am just going to have a picnic by the river, Jenny. Wanna join me?” “I wish I cudve, dear” sighed the lady, “My foot pain got worse from last night.” Instantly the girl’s face changed back to corcern. “poor Jenny ! can I rub some oil?” “No dear u cant. You go and enjoy yourself and come back here in the evening. Let me hear all that you’ve done. I’ll feel great hearing those. I have a good feeling..”smiled the old lady. Returning her smile with a nod, Sneha stepped on the road, to the river-side with the White Lily in her hand. Reaching there, she put down her basket under the oak-tree, her favourite place on the bank, and gazed dreamily at the river. On the other side of the river, she can see the dirty lanes of the Spinner’s End winding to the dark and mysterious houses behind them. Taking out her drawing book, she started sketching the scene to show it to the old lady. “Drawing, are you?” said a raspy voice from behind making her jump. “You..? what are You doing here?” asked Sneha in a disgusted tone. “Oh nothing. Just thought of joining you here. Overheard you talking to momma and so decided to come up to give you some company”, said the boy grinning widely to show his yellow teeth. “That offer was for Jenny, not for you, Jerry. Now get out from my side and don’t spoil my mood today,” answered Sneha in an irritating voice putting down the Drawing book at her side. “Oh really sweetheart? I came to enjoy my day too with you and you’ll have to stay here till I wish.” “You commanding me?” Sneha said standing up her folding her hands and glaring at the boy. “oooooo ! am so scared to see you glaring at me through your baby eyes,” mocked Jerry taking a step towards her. Sneha, without being able to stand the sight of the boy, raised her to slap him straight at his face, which Jerry caught and twisted around her. “Noone to save you today, my darling. So stay calm and I wnt be hurting you,” breathed the foul-mouthed Jerry into Sneha’s ears. Chapter 7 : “Leave the girl, alone” rang a cold voice. Looking up, eyes watering with pain, Sneha saw a hook-nosed, greasy-haired black robed Man walking from behind the tree. She saw this man innumerable times on the other side of the river, during her frequent trips to the river-side with her friends, staring at them, but never talked. “Oho look who’s here to save you..it’s the Slimy Batty!” laughed Jerry. The rest of his laughter died in his throat and before Sneha can understand anything, jerry was found on the Ground whimpering in pain. The man is standing beside Sneha looking down at Jerry with a glint in his balck eyes. “Say sorry t her,” commanded the cold voice. Jerry looked up at Sneha with a pure loathing look which scared her, and she backed off a little. Again without knowing what happened Jerry gave a whimper as if in great pain. “stop it,” shrieked sneha, “cant you see its hurting him. Please stop whatever u are doing. Please dnt hurt him. He’s in pain. “and he is getting what he deserves,” replied the man staring at the figure on the ground. “No he made a mistake only. I am sure he wnt repeat it ever again,” pleaded Sneha to the man. The man stared at Sneha with an unreadable expression. Sneha stared back. There is something unusual about this man. He tore away his own gaze and let it fall on the White Lily flower, which was lying, beside her picnic basket. Turning around he muttered in a dangerous voice to the figure on the ground, “Run for your life, Scumbag.” Jerry without another word got up and ran off without glancing back once. “Who are you?” asked Sneha . “That’s not important,” came back the cold reply, “I think you shud get back to your home before the tramp returns again.” “But..” began Sneha. “Let me assist you,” cut in the stranger. Picking up the flower, he gazed at it with a pained expression but seeing Sneha staring at him, composed his gaze and started walking down the street towards her home. Sneha got no other options than to follow him back to her home. Trotting beside the strange man, sneha turned to look at him. “Can you walk a bit slowly,” panted Sneha. The man looked at her and slowed down without uttering a word. “Err.. am Sneha , whats your name??” “Why do you want to know my name?” drawled the voice. “So I can Thank You, for what You did,” replied Sneha. “I caused pains to that boy. So no need to thank me.” “Maybe you were right. He got what he deserved,” said Sneha, after a little pause, putting up her hand where an ugly bruise can be seen. The man glanced sideways and saw her staring at the bruise. After a while, the stranger stopped right infront of her house. Sneha was shocked to see that he know her house. “may I know how come you know my house?” “ get inside and stay safe,” was the only reply she got in return. “I wnt until you answer my question and wnt let you go too,” said sneha with an air of a little girl who’s denied of her chocolate. “you are a stranger”, continued Sneha with an edge to her voice, “so its important to know how come you know my house?” again the stranger stared at her with an unreadable expression in his black eyes. After a while he shifted his focus and Sneha now noticed that he’s staring at the door of her house, with the same pained expression when he picked the white Lily flower. Sneha waited for him to speak. After a while “ This is Lily’s house,” whispered the Stranger in a hoarse voice. Bewildered at the new name Sneha stayed silent wanting him to go on, but her didn’t say anything else and continuing to gaze at the direction of the door. After a while, Sneha asked, “Please come inside and tell me who is this Lily.” The man seem to struggle with his own desires then with a curt nod asked Sneha to lead the way. Sneha opened the door of the house. The man entered the house behind her and grasped audibly. Sneha watched in horror as the man started running in every direction of her house muttering “Lily.. Lily” as if searching for her. He pounded the stairs and flung opened Sneha’s Bedrrom door. Sneha ran after him feeling a bit scared. What if he is a stalker..?? some bad guy..?? What she saw next was utterly disturbing. The amn, she saw in kneeling down on the floor in the middle and looking at every nook and corner of the room still muttering the Name, while tears streaming down from those black eyes uncontrollably. Sneha sat down beside him and put up a hand at his shoulder. “Ssshh…its okk.. Lily is not here.. but am sure she wants to be with you.. She can feel you are in pain.. and trust me she is not happy herself too.. please dnt cry… your tears will increase her pain even more…ssshh…” The man put his hand on his face and thorugh his fingers whispered, “Lily is dead… She cant see me.. She wnt ever see me again… She’s dead coz of me..” Chapter 8 : They stayed like that for an hour and Sneha got names like ‘Hogwarts .. Dark Lord… James.. Harry..” in bits and pieces but she could not strewn them together. Finally the stranger seemed to realise his surroundings and pulled up himself. In a cracked voice he said, “ Am sorry to disturb you like this Miss Banerjee. I must leave now.” But before he could get out of the door, Sneha caught his hand. “Please stay for a little, while I make you a cup of coffee. I want to hear everything. Please.??” Something in her voice and the way she was staring into his face with an innocence made the man want to share everything with her. But he weighed his decisions, while Sneha busied herself making the tea. Giving him a cup and sitting down on the couch, Sneha stared at his eyes and pleaded, “please trust me.. please..” He nodded. After all, he thought, this girl has the right to know things for the things he has been doing. He looked up at her face and in silence observed the uncanny resemblance. Why is this happening to him? Why the years of solid wall, which he put around him, breaking down at the voice of this girl? Has Lily really come back to him? Or this is a mere coincidence? The girl sat patiently waiting opposite him and staring expectantly. He drank up his tea slowly before saying anything to the girl. The girl got up and filled his empty cup, once he finished. Setting down the cup, he spoke, “I am Severus Snape, a wizard.” The girl stared at him with big brown eyes but didn’t interrupt. He started telling her the whole story- things which he has not shred with anyone else before- about his childhood, his muggle relations, hogwarts, his enemies at the school, James Potter, Sirius Black, about his Friends, the dark Lord- Dumbledore, Harry and above all Lily. When he finished Sneha kept staring at him confusedly.. then he said how he had watched Her everyday, beside the river..in this house..with her neighbours..in the garden outside with little children in the neighbourhood. Sneha sat there listening to everything, every little detail until she spoke up in a strange voice, “You still love Lily, after all these years?” He nodded . looking up he saw those brown eyes in front of him fill up with tears…. Two years after, standing by the window at the dead of night those eyes were filled with tears again. For these past 2 years, Severus had corresponded with her almost everyday, telling her about everything of how people love to hate him, about his own loathing towards Harry Potter, about Dumbledore’s expectations, about Dark Lord’s trust in him. They laughed together cried together and shared those long silences in company of each other. Twice Sverus saved her from fatal incidents involving his Death-Eater pals. Sneha had been able to break away his shell.. the name which united them together, ever ever came up between them except today and the damage has been done already. Chapter: 9 Sneha woke up next morning at the sound of the knock at the bedroom door. Climbing down from the bed, she opened the door to find Severus Snape standing infront of her fully dressed. “Am leaving today for Hogwarts,” said the deep voice,”cant come back except the weekends. Do take care of yourself.” Pausing for breath, he noticed the puffy red eyes staring down at her own feet. “Am sorry,” he continued, “about the last night. You know…” “You dnt have to explain anything Severus,” cut in Sneha, “its was my fault too.. anyways you are getting late . Go.” She turned around and started walking back into the roon, when suddenly Severus caught her hand. “I am really sorry for yesterday,” said Severus turning her round,” you Know I get mad…” Looking into those black eyes, Sneha asked, “Did you have ur breakfast yet or you need to have it at Hogwarts?” “I was wondering if we could have it together?” Sneha smiled and nodded, “Gimme 5 minutes?” “Brilliant.. oh your clothes are there in that cupboard” said Snape pointing at the green cupboard and smiling at Sneha, before walking out. Sneha changed her clothes and freshen up and then went downstairs. Severus was sitting in the living room reading daily prophet. He looked up as she eneted in a flowery dress. Smiling at each other they sat down at the Kitchen-Table to have the breakfast. “The students are coming this evening?” asked Sneha. Snape nodded and said,” we all had a busy Christmas didn’t we..?” “Oh yeah.. busy saving ourselves from getting killed and becoming victims of ‘the Cruciatus curse’. Lovely Christmas, if you ask.. just my type..” Sneha grinned at Snape. After a while, Sneha asked, “you dnt think I can visit my home, do you?” Severus looked up sharply and said,”not unless you want both of us to get killed.” Finishing off, he stood up. “By” he muttered, “whenever you need me just say my name aloud, remember?” “Yeah and whenever you need me just send me ur doe to take me to you.” Smiling Severus apparated back to hogwarts leaving Sneha lone in the House again. Since that day, she busied herself with books. She found loads of interesting stuffs to read and being a muggle she responded to them with great interest. She also knew that spending time with the books is really enriching and entertaining if you are waiting for someone. She waited for severus to return everyday but Snape seemed to be quite busy at the time at his own world and Sneha perfectly understood his priorities. Chapter: 10 Soon it was Saturday night. Sneha has been waiting for Severus the whole day, but he didn’t come. Just as she was going to get into bed, she sensed the similar swish of his cloak behind her and turning around she saw him standing behind her in the hallway. But one look at his face made Sneha’s heartbeat quicken. He never looked so angry ever in his life. His whole face had a stricken look in it. Hurrying to his side, Sneha asked, “What…?” Stopping Sneha by putting up his hand, Snape started pacing the hall in angry, irritated strides. Atlast he spoke, “ the stupid boy got himself caught by saying the Dark Lord’s name. The snatchers bought him and his friends at the Malfoy Manor. What does he think of himself? The whole wizarding clan is looking up to him and all the “Chosen One” did was to get himself caught. I knew he’s like his father…a Git… I knew Dumbledore made a mistake….” Continued Snape; while Sneha listened to this new piece of information with wide-eyed. “Harry got himself caught? The dark Lord…. Harry..?” stared Sneha frightened at Snape. “No he escaped before the Dark Lord came. Bellatrix and the others got severe punishments from him. But am not worrying about them. That Granger girl got hit by Bellatrix’s Cruciatus Curse uncountable times. What is that Potter doing endangering lives of his Friends? Acting like a Hero… like his father?” spat Snape in disgust. “Severus, calm down,” said Sneha in small but determined voice, “you are expecting too much from Harry.” “Oh is it? Then maybe its time I should stop acting and endangering my life and ask the Dark Lord to make some excuses for the Great Potter, since he’s only a little boy of 17.” “Am not saying that Severus. We both know what Harry has to face in the end as clearly as Harry himself knows it. But we also know that Harry learns from his own mistakes. And moreover, everyone is safe now, so please calm down.” “For your kind information, Potter and his Friends broke into Bellatrix’s vault at Gringott’s usuing Polyjuice Potion & that too with the help of a Goblin!” snarled Snape. “Did you talk to Dumbledore? Of course you did…what did he say…?” ask Sneha. “He trusts Potter blindly,” replied Snape with an air of a defeated man. “Then am sorry to say Severus, we have got to trust Harry, blindly.” But Snape continued to look mutinously. Sneha walked upto him and said, “Severus, look, we have to trust Harry. Like you, he too have got his own reasons for his actions. We cannot be angry with him. Please Severus, Dumbledore trusted him. You should also, otherwise you’ll put Dumbledore’s trust into question.” Snape looked into those brown eyes irritatingly. She is speaking the truth, he knows, but still its about Harry- Harry James Potter- how can he trust that filthy scum after what he’s done to him all along his school days and after?? “He’s Harry, Severus, not James. He’s Lily’s son,” whispered Sneha. Chapter 11 : Severus looked into Sneha’s eyes hard. Suddenly he saw a glint of green of them. How is that possible? He stepped back suddenly and gazed deeply into her eyes with a fierce intensity. Black probed deep into Brown. After a while, he tore away his gaze and looked down. “I came to give you this,” said Snape in a cracked voice, pulling out a radio-type of instrument from one of the pockets in his robe. Sneha took it from him and stared back at it. “ you need to say my name aloud to switch on this thing, whenever you need to talk to me or get news about anything at Hogwarts. Okk??” asked Snape. “What do you mean..? are you not coming back..?” Sneha asked in a frightened small voice. “I dnt think, I’ll have much time to come here, Sneha.. somehow or the other I think the end’s coming near…”replied Severus hoarsely, staring back at Sneha. Sneha remained silent letting her eyes speak of the concern, anxiety, fear which is bubbling inside her. “I’ll have to go,” said Severus in a small voice, “do take care of yourself and whatever happens don’t leave this house…ever….okk..?? you are safe her..” Severus stepped closer to Sneha. “Thank you for everything, Sneha” he said. Raising his hand up, he brushed it briefly against her warm cheeks. Severus turned round to apparate – “Will you take me with you?” asked a small pleading voice from behind him, making him halt. He turned round. Sneha is staring at him from the hallway. Those Brown eyes are blazing with an unreadable expression, which he couldn’t even understand. “How can I?” he said “where will you stay?” “Anywhere.. I dnt care…Let me be with you. Please?” she clasped his hands within her. Severus could feel the fear within her. Taking a deep breath, Severus hold back Sneha’s hands within his and said, “ No…you cannot come with me. Where are you going to stay? And moreover you are a muggle. Ministry will get to know about you as soon as you set your feet there…please dnt make things complicated for me. You stay here , you’ll be safe. And I’ve given you the radiometer. You can stay in touch with me whenever you want. Please Sneha…try to understand I have got to…..” he broke off. Sneha didn’t reply, but merely looked back into his face. Both stood there looking into each other when Sneha said in a whisper, “Will you come back?” Snape tore away his eyes from her face and looked away, staying silent. “I am getting late. I will have to go.” Chapter 12 : Sneha let her hands fall. The silence between them spoke of everything, of every little answers which words cannot express. She shuddered to think what lay ahead of them. Maybe she’s not from the wizarding world, she’s not a witch, but still for these past 2 years, Severus Snape treated her like an equal. She knows of secrets, facts, basics of the wizarding world so well that she feels that she is a part of it. It was Severus Snape who introduced the things to her, who spoke of the people in that world. Nw this man is in grave danger, himself. What if this man never ever returns back into his own house? What if he loose to the Dark Lord? What if Severus Snape die- NO she wnt let that happen, Severus will have to live. He will live for the Wizarding world, for Himself, for HER… breathing hard she looked up and saw Snape still standing there looking at her – “Promise me one thing, Severus will you..??” asked Sneha. “Tell me,” whispered Snape “If anything happens..,”she gulped down her own fear throttling in her throat, “you’ll send you Doe to take me to you?” Severus looked at the pale face, full of fear, in front of him. “How can I put you into danger?” asked he. “I don’t care,” snapped Sneha, “I will go. Promise me, Severus.” “Fine.. we’ll see” came the curt reply. Sneha felt defeated. She did lost to this man. Yet she nodded bravely and spoke in a quite tone, “please take care of yourself.” Severus nodded and the next moment he was gone. Sneha flopped down in one of the chairs staring stonily ahead, replaying every incident, every word which he said to her. She didn’t even take the notice that the sun had already risen in the sky. Suddenly the radio in front of her began to vibrate. Jumping up she took it in her hand and whispered, “Severus” A deep voice came back from the other end of the radio, “Sneha , eat something and then get back to bed. Stop thinking about what’s going to happen. We cannot help it. Things will happen in their own accord. You need to have some rest..” The tears, which she was holding back till then, came streaming down atlast. She didn’t make any attempt to stop them. Noiselessly she carried on crying, till.. “Sneha can you hear me..?” Gulping down, she whispered back, “yes…” Again silence engulfed them. But this time she was the 1st to break it- “are you all right?” “Yes” came the curt reply . then the vibration stopped. Severus has gone. Chapter 13: That’s the last time Sneha spoke to Severus. For the past 2 days, she has been trying to get the news of him and calling his name at every intervals, but the Radio remained Silent. Growing more and more frantic, one day she tried to get out of the house, for the 1st time since she came there. As soon as she opened the door and tried setting her foot out an invisible barrier threw her backwards into the room. Severus knew she would try to get out and so without trusting her blindly, he did put up a charm to hold her back to the House. She got furious with him but again she felt safe and reassured herself that he’s out there, fighting.. He’s still …. Alive…. That night she decided to get back to the bed early owning to a terrible headache. As soon as her head touched the pillows she felt asleep. Severus snape was standing with the Dark Lord in an old building. Those red slits were boring deep into his Black ones.. The Snake, Nagini, was suspended in the air in an enchanted cage which kept on floating in the mid-air, at the Dark Lord’s side. Both of them were talking something about wands. Sneha didn’t listen or she didn’t care to listen to it. She can sense the maniac glint in those murderous red slits and fear build inside her for Severus. Then The Dark lord spoke in a cold, high voice.. “I regret to do it severus.. but I am left with no other options.” “No Master, let me find the Boy . Please.”pleaded Severus. Fear flodded the face as he saw Voldemort swiped the air with his wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a spilt second seemed to think he had been reprieved; but then the Dark Lord’s intentions became clear. The snake’s cage was rolling through the air, and before severus could do anything more than yell, it encased him, head and shoulders and Voldemort hissed to the snake. There was a terrible scream as the snake’s fangs pierced Severus’s neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, and he fell to the floor. “Severus” shouted Sneha waking up. She broke into a cold sweat. Heart racing she threw off her covers and jumped out of the bed. She picked up the radio lying at the table,eside the bed and shouted frantically, “SEVERUS”, still nothing happened. Throwing the radio to the floor, she raced towards the balcony. Opening the door she Shouted into the Night, “SeVERUS”. None came nor anything happened. She ran back to the hall way, pounding down the stairs into the living room. Fear gripped every part of her, as she saw a silvery light coming from the kitchen. Running to there, she saw a – Silver Doe – gazing up to her from the middle of the room. She knew it – her heart somehow knew the answer which she’ll get from the Doe. “Severus”, she whispered. The doe lowered its head at the name confirming her dread. It was not merely a dream, which she had, Severus showed her the answer to the question. He kept his promise. Walking in a trance, towards the Doe, she took up a knife from the kitchen table… Severus is dead. Looking up at the Doe, she raised the knife – and – Slash – blood gushed out from the veins. She smiled at the Doe and slumped back at the floor. Looking at the silvery patronus, she muttered – “ I Love You” A small smile flashed across her small lips as her eyes got closed. The silvery doe vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind an impenetrable darkness all round.